The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, technology has been disclosed which determines the age, sex or the like of a person included in an image by image analysis.
For example, technology is disclosed in JP 2007-328212A which determines attributes, such as the race, sex, or physique, of a picked-up person by image analysis, and calculates a distance to this person. Further, in this technology, focus control is additionally performed by using the calculation result of the distance to this person.